Conexión
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Ok aca les traigo una historia, esta terminada. Es un Sevmione. Ron es un tarado e idiota. Harry es buen amigo... Severus es un excelente hombre


Conexión

Sus manos acariciaban la piedra del viejo castillo, era la caricia de quien conoce y siente cada rincón de ese lugar, el castillo le reconocía como antiguo Jefe, pero igual mantenía su contacto con él, nadie lo suponía, pero esa escuela estaba viva, la energía del castillo vibro en la yema de sus largos dedos, un estremecimiento le llego, alguien había traspasado la reja principal, alguien estaba a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Con la facilidad de una nube negra se apareció en la puerta principal, nadie, no había nadie. Su vista vago por el amplio patio frente a él, y fue cuando lo vio, un bulto color verde esmeralda. Se acerco cauteloso y distinguió brazos y piernas femeninos, con rasguños y magulladuras, un vestido vaporoso de diferentes texturas, rasgado en algunos lugares, luego vio una melena de inconfundibles rizos castaños.

Como pudo, la tomo en sus brazos y se apareció en sus aposentos.

Era día de fiesta, la gran gala por el triunfo con el mal, todos estaban en el Ministerio, el castillo estaba vacío, todos estaban en la Gala, a él no le importaban esos eventos y como segundo al mando y con su unión al castillo, convenció a Minerva que podía cuidar el lugar.

Esta joven debería estar en la fiesta, ¿pero que le ocurrió? ¿Quién la lastimo?

Severus había acostado en su cama a Hermione, el miraba a la joven, ella tenía un desgarro en el cuello de su vestido y dejaba ver parte de su vieja cicatriz de 5to año, en la falda el vestido tenía un tajo que hacía que esta se abriera hasta por arriba de su cadera, se asusto al pensar en esto y tratando de no ser invasivo, observo las piernas y pudo vislumbrar algo de ropa interior que aun estaba en su lugar, suspiro tranquilo, aunque las medias de la joven estaban deshechas, no habían podido lastimarla mucho mas.

Sin darse cuenta puso su mano sobre la pared y una oleada de energía le indico que dos intrusos se estaban peleando en las escaleras, usando su poder sobre el edificio ordeno que ambos magos sean aislados, en una escalera cada uno y que estas no se movieran, que quedaran suspendidas en el aire.

Inmediatamente se acerco a la chimenea y alerto por flu al Ministerio, pidiendo por el Ministro y por Aurores y un sanador.

En menos de 5 minutos tenía 4 Aurores, al Ministro y al jefe de sanadores del grupo de Aurores.

-Severus cuál es la urgencia-

-fui alertado de intrusos, el primero solo es una joven muy maltratada, fue atacada y presumo que intentaron violarla. Creo que no pudieron, espero que no pudieran, los otros dos están varados en las escaleras flotantes. Yo no sé quiénes son, pero la joven es el cerebro del trió de oro, ella tendría que estar en la Gala.

-Severus donde esta Hermione, se desapareció hace cerca de 1 hora del Ministerio…

-está en mi dormitorio, tengo las Protecciones al máximo, para protegerla de quien quiera lastimarla.

-tú y el sanador verifíquenla y cúrenla. Yo voy por los otros dos.

El sanador siguió a Snape a sus cuartos privados, observo a la joven, a la que había visto horas atrás charlando y se le estrujo el alma, tenía un ojo morado, su vestido roto, dejaba ver una antigua herida, era muy joven y ya tenía viejas heridas, que vida llevaba esta niña. Las piernas están con moretones y rasguños.

-necesito quitarle la ropa, tenemos que curarle las piernas y supongo que la espalda también debe de estar lastimada.

-yo me encargo.

Severus coloco una manta suave sobre la joven y con un conjuro le quito toda la ropa, esta apareció doblada sobre la silla.

El sanador pidió a Severus que lo ayudara, comenzaría a verificar la espalda de la joven y también curar su rostro, con varios pociones masajeo el ojo y luego Severus se sentó frente a ella y el medimago empujo a Hermione y esta quedo sentada y su cara contra el cuerpo de su ex maestro. El sanador profirió un grito, la espalda esta toda magullada y con laceraciones en carne viva, como si la hubieran arrastrado por un lugar desnivelado y lleno de piedras. Con mucho cuidado trato todas las lastimaduras, observo otra vieja herida cerca de la cadera, terminaba en línea recta en el lado derecho y venia del abdomen.

Severus al ver la expresión confusa del mago le dijo

-es una herida de cuando estaba en 5to año y se enfrento a un grupo de mortifagos dentro del ministerio, nuestra enfermera Poppy, Minerva y yo la curamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero la cicatriz continua estando, nace en su clavícula derecha pasa entre sus dos pechos y baja hacia su cadera derecha. Era más fea de lo que es ahora, fue un hechizo necrótico cortante, tuve que cortar y quitar piel y colocarle una crema experimental cicatrizante y regeneradora de tejido, ella no lo sabe, creo que se escandalizaría si supiera que fui yo junto a Minerva quienes la curamos, Poppy no tenía pulso para hacerlo.

El médico toco la cicatriz era suave y rosada si no la veías no la sentías diferente al resto

-Sr muy buen trabajo, pese a que usted no es medico

-Soy un ex mortifago, tenía que arreglármelas solo. No podía ir a San Mungo, solo Poppy me curaba cuando yo no podía.

-Todos estamos en deuda con usted y con estos jóvenes. Bueno ahora las piernas y los brazos.

Acostaron a Hermione y Severus se dedico a pasarle las cremas por los brazos, el sanador acomodo la manta para mantener al máximo la privacidad de la joven. Tenía un feo moretón y rasguño en la cara interior del muslo, con mucha paciencia y temor aplico el ungüento y la cubrió, también se lo paso a las rodillas y a los tobillos como, también a las plantas de los pies, luego la cubrió por completo y pregunto al mago para ponerle algún pijama.

Severus saco de su cómoda un pantalón y camisa negros de algodón y los coloco mediante magia a la joven. Aplico un hechizo de incendio en la chimenea de la habitación para que este mas calefaccionada y junto al médico revisaron la cabeza de Hermione. Sacaron hojas y tierra, por lo que dedujeron que se había aparecido entre Hogsmeade y el colegio y que también la habían atacado en esa zona.

La dejaron descansar y fueron a la sala de estar.

Ahí el Ministro Kingsley los esperaba junto a los Aurores y al resto del trió, Harry estaba con ganas de saltarle encima a Ron y este estaba sujeto por cuerdas mágicas.

-sr como esta...

-quien de ustedes malditos trolls la ataco, quien fue el gusano que intento aprovecharse de ella, quien quiso forzarla y la golpeo y lastimo de esa forma.

-tranquilo Severus, el sr Weasley es el responsable, pero dijo que ella quería, pero luego dijo que no y bueno la cosa se salió de control.

-que ella quería mantener relaciones con usted, si claro, no me haga reír, el cerebro del trió no tomaría una decisión así.

-Ron sos un maldito, la acorralaste en el ministerio, te vi, la encerraste y luego de escucharlos discutir por 25 minutos, comencé a escuchar gritos y golpes, trate de entrar donde estaban pero no podía, luego de 5minutos ella salió disparada hacia las chimeneas y tú la seguías, me llevaste puesto, los seguí hasta las Tres Escobas y fuera del pueblo te encontré tirándole del pelo, arrastrándola de espaldas sobre las piedras del camino hacia el descampado, y ella gritaba, te alcance antes de que le hicieras más daño y ella salió corriendo. Luego que me empujaras y golpearas contra un árbol y me mareara, luego te seguí al castillo y te encontré en las escaleras y ahí llegaron los Aurores.

-ella tenía que ponerse el vestido que le mande, no esa cosa verde que se puso, porque no se puso mi regalo…

-Ron el vestido que le mandaste dejaba expuesta la cicatriz de 5to año a ella no le gusta que la vean, aparte era un vestido de lo más vulgar, Hermione se lo conto a Ginny

-escusas, ella tenía que verse sexy y así estar conmigo, aparte quien le regalo ese vestido tan insulso y feo

-ese vestido Ron, se lo regalamos Ginny, tu mama y yo a Hermione, gracias "amigo"

-ella me pertenece, es mía, hago lo que quiero con ella…

Severus se agarraba el puente de la nariz….

-maldito niñato, ella no es una cosa, es una persona, no le pertenece a nadie. Ella decide con quien quiere salir y que ponerse. Nadie puede obligarla a nada…

-y a voz que mierda te importa, siempre la trataste como el culo.

-nunca levante mi mano contra ninguna mujer, y da la casualidad que me importa su estado, ella va a ser mi discípula, va a ser mi aprendiz en 3 días. Y ahora no sé en qué estado mental esta la joven segura y espontanea que entreviste hace menos de 1 semana.

-Hermione no va a ser tu aprendiz ella va a ser Auror….

-Ron, Hermione va a ser una aprendiz de pociones, no le gusta ser Auror.

-pero si ella no está con nosotros, quien nos va a ayudar con las tareas y las investigaciones y los informes…

Los Aurores, el ministro y el sanador no podían creer lo que escuchaban, este pendejo era un desastre de ser humano

-llévenselo al ministerio, aislamiento, yo voy en un rato.

Los Aurores y el sanador se retiraron al ministerio, Harry se levanto de golpe, pero se sentó nuevamente y suspiro.

-sr, dígame como esta, que ese maldito no llego a hacerle nada.

-sr Potter su amiga sufrió varios golpes y rasguños, pero fuera de eso, físicamente va a estar bien, lo que me preocupa es el trauma psicológico que pueda presentar al despertarse.

-lo voy a castrar muy dolorosamente. Espero sr ministro que lo encierre antes de que alguno de sus hermanos, sus padres, su hermana, yo o algún amigo de Hermione, lo agarren antes de que llegue a Azkaban.

- lo mismo digo Kings, ella era toda vitalidad hace solo 5 días! 5 malditos días. Le tendría que haber dicho que se quedara desde entonces en el castillo. Y en su defecto acompañarla, le habría dado la protección del aprendiz, dios mío, solo espero que sus manos mejoren, tiene la mano izq. esginzada y varios dedos lastimados…

-Severus ella se va a recuperar. La dejo a tu cuidado.

-sr, le voy a enviar todas las pertenencias de Hermione en cuanto llegue a Casa, ella seguro me lo va a agradecer mañana.

- Mándelas por flu directamente y gracias sr Potter

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry.

-Harry, usted y la Srta. Ginebra son bienvenidos a visitarla, si ella quiere. Solo una lechuza o aviso por flu.

-así haremos sr, cuídela, es mi hermana mayor.

-lo entiendo Harry. Kings, tengo que ver cómo voy a dormir y en donde…

-Severus te aconsejo un camastro cerca de ella, seguro va a despertarse con alguna pesadilla y es bueno que estés cerca. Ten dormir sin soñar a mano

-es una buena idea.

Estaban despidiéndose cuando la puerta sonó. Harry y Kings se habían ido

El dio pase a dos mujeres preocupadas y nerviosas.

-Severus hay un problema, los chicos no sabemos donde están, el ministro y los aures salieron y no sabemos a dónde…

-alto…

-que pasa

-Hermione fue brutalmente atacada en el ministerio y en Hogsmeade por Ron, intento violarla, Harry se lo impidió y ella escapo hacia acá. La encontré totalmente lastimada y con su hermoso vestido verde roto en varios lados.

-oh dios mío… pobre niña

-ella esta inconsciente aun, luego de que junto al medimago la curamos, tenía la espalda toralmente lastimada, producto de que fuera arrastrada por los pelos sobre la grava del camino al colegio, moretones en las piernas y regañones en los muslos, una mano esginzada y varios dedos lastimados. Ella aun no despierta. – Severus suspiro y se sentó- Ron fue detenido, él y Harry se pelaron en las escaleras. Los Aurores se lo acaban de llevar. Creo que va al ministerio y a Azkaban, antes de que Harry o yo o alguna persona lo quieran golpear hasta el cansancio. Mi aprendiz fue atacada y no sé en qué estado mental estará luego de esto. Minerva, Molly que hago, como la ayudo a salir adelante luego de que su "mejor amigo" la atacara de esta forma…

-no puedo creer que Ron, pero si él la quiere mucho…

-ella no se puso el vestido que le compro se puso el que ustedes le regalaron.

-porque no se puso el otro.

-Harry me conto que era vulgar, que tiene dos tirantes y un escote gigante adelante dejando ver sus atributos y un escote en la espalda hasta mas allá de la cintura

-eso no es un vestido de gala, eso es de puta.-. Dijo Minerva.- Aparte se le vería la cicatriz

-que cicatriz - pregunto Molly

-una que va de su clavícula derecha, pasa por entre sus pechos y baja hacia atrás por su cadera derecha, un cordón rosado de un cm de espesor

-como sabes cómo es Severus…

-Poppy, Minerva y yo curamos esa herida en 5to año, Minerva no podía ni ver ni oler la carne necrotizada que yo extraía de la herida y Poppy se desmayo más de una vez, Tuve que cortar, colocar cremas regeneradoras de tejido y coser, fue una tarea dura y larga, para que no le quedara más que un cordón suave y rosado, pero se nota y a ella no le gusta.

-mi dios recuerdo ese día, solo agradezco al cielo que ella nunca preguntara quien la curo. Yo mientras Severus la curaba no podía mirar la herida, solo acariciaba su cabeza y vigilaba que no se despertara y que no se agitara en la inconsciencia. Aparte que suplante a Poppy.

-Severus eres un muy buen hombre y mago. Ella va a estar bien, confía en vos.

Minerva pidió ver a Hermione

Severus las dejo entrar a su cuarto y vieron que la joven pese a las curaciones tenía un ojo aun levemente morado e hinchado, una mano vendada, los dedos lastimados algunos con las uñas partidas. Vieron el precioso vestido todo roto, las medias hechas girones y a Minerva le hirvió la sangre.

-Ella va a estar bien, cuídala Severus.

-Lo hare, Kings me recomendó dormir a su lado en un camastro por si tenía pesadillas…

Minerva movió la varita y justo al lado de Hermione un poco más abajo conjuro una cama de campaña cómoda y abrigada.

Ambas mujeres se fueron.

Severus se fue al baño y se puso otro pijama. Se acomodo en el camastro y se durmió, gracias a dios durmió toda la noche, al igual que Hermione.

Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido, pero increíblemente cómodo y abrigado, sentía un aroma tan irressiteblente agradable que se arrebujo mas en donde estaba. Luego de algunos minutos donde su cerebro debía reiniciarse, se comenzó a dar cuenta de lo que había pasado, los recuerdos llegaron, Ron llevándola a una sala en el ministerio queriendo convencerla de estar íntimamente con él, diciéndole que era una linda chica para poder estar juntos y pasar el rato, luego de varias negativas, le increpo que porque no se había puesto el vestido rojo con lentejuelas, LENTEJUELAS, ERA UN VESTIDO DE PROSTITUTA BARATA! Ella le dijo lo que pensaba de ese vestido y que prefería el que llevaba puesto, ahí fue que comenzó la lucha, la golpeo y la tiro contra escritorios y archiveros, ella pudo hacer un movimiento y logro escapar hacia las chimeneas, debía llegar junto a Severus, la protegería. Salió en las Tres Escobas y al dar unos pasos en las calles del pueblo hacia el colegio sintió como era jalada del pelo y arrastrada por el camino, sintió su espalda en carne viva y no podía hacer nada, Ron la jalaba como a un animal. Luego pudo ver a alguien luchando con Ron y ella corrió como alma que es llevada por el diablo, entro en el colegio a la fuerza y se derrumbo junto a la fuente y no recuerda nada más.

Se incorporo en la cama, muy cómoda por cierto, y pudo ver con la luz de la chimenea que estaba en una habitación sin ventanas, amueblada muy sobriamente, ella vio su ropa en una silla y se miro y vio que estaba vestida con una pijama de algodón oscura. Y entonces lo vio junto a su cama en un camastro, se recostó de nuevo y suspiro aliviada, su maestro la había rescatado. Gracias a dios, ella sabía que no había pasado a mayores el daño hecho por Ron. Seguro que quien sea que lo detuviera, lo tenía en algún lugar. Ella se giro a mirar al oscuro mago que le salvara la vida, sonrió y se durmió hecha bolita mirándolo.

Severus se despertó, había escuchado un suspiro y ruido de alguien moviéndose, al no escuchar nada mas, abrió los ojos y la miro, ella dormía de lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. El se relajo y respiro tranquilo, ella iba a estar bien.

Se levanto, fue al baño, se vistió y fue a su sala, llamo a Minerva.

-Minerva desayunaste?

- no aun no, como durmió Hermione

-al parecer bien, la voy a despertar y que se nos una, quien mas esta en el castillo.

-nadie más, Severus somos nosotros tres más los elfos.

-bueno te espero en algunos minutos, que deseas…

-te, tostadas, manteca, dulce, jugo. Algún pie suave de limón, si te parece o si prefieres de frutos rojos.

-listo, pero elijo los frutos rojos. Aviso a los elfos, 15 minutos en mi despacho

-me preparo. Gracias Severus

-nos vemos Minerva

Severus llamo a un elfo y le pidió un desayuno para tres personas con esas cosas, a Hermione le pidió un te relajante, el se pidió una jarra de café fuerte y una jarrita de leche. Necesitaba estar alerta.

Se acerco a Hermione y tocando su hombro la despertó

- hola dormilona, ¿cómo te sientes, sabes donde estas?

-hola, bien creo. Severus muchas gracias, me recataste anoche. Estoy bien, pero no recuerdo nada más luego de caer junto a la fuente.

-Bueno vamos a hacer algo, en 15 minutos Minerva está llegando a desayunar junto a nosotros, y ahí hablamos de lo que paso anoche cuando estabas inconsciente. Te duele algo

-mmm un poco mis brazos y mi espalda pero nada grave, puedo estar bien.

-si tienes mucho dolor dímelo, y te doy un vial. Vamos ponte esta bata y ven conmigo,

-gracias por el pijama, no tengo más que el vestido para ponerme

-Harry mando por flu durante la noche tus cosas. Pero te aconsejo descansar durante este día.

-oh ...

-dale ven, que ya llego Minerva.

Minerva había entrado en la habitación y vio como Severus ayudaba a la joven a ponerse en pie. Y le acomodaba una bata de tartán gris y verde.

-Hermione mi pequeña… ¿estás bien?

-Directora gracias, si estoy bien, el profesor me ayudaba

-Linda todo está bien, vamos a desayunar y charlamos.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda llena de cosas ricas, cada uno tenía una mini tarta de frutas rojas con azúcar impalpable por arriba, había tostadas dulces y manteca.

Hermione se tomo el té, pero luego mientras comía la tarta se tomo una taza de café con leche

Les conto lo pasado y ellos relataron lo acontecido en el colegio...

-¿Harry lo detuvo?, ni me fije quien se estaba peleando con el….

Hermione luego de comer, se sintió cansada, y se acostó nuevamente. Severus le dijo que se relajara que no pensara en nada más y que se sintiera cómoda.

-Gracias sr, mmm ¿le pone perfume a sus sabanas?

-Perfume... No en lo absoluto... Porque

-Porque huelen genial, es adictivo y me tranquiliza, pensé que había echado alguna fragancia de hierbas tranquilizantes…

Severus la observo mientras ella se quedaba dormida, dios mío era su aroma el que ella respiraba tan tranquila.

Se fue a la salita y se sentó, Minerva lo miraba con cara de a este que le pasa.

-Minerva quiero probar algo -. El busco su pijama y le dijo - puedes oler algo.

Minerva tomo la camisa y la olio - nada, huele a limpio

-Ella me pregunto qué perfume tenían mis sabanas, ya que le encanto la mezcla de hiervas, dijo que la tranquilizaron en la noche...

Minerva se llevo la mano a la boca y ahogo un gritito

-Severus sabes lo que significa…

-Sí, ella sintió mi fragancia, a lo que olería la amortencia si ella gustara de mí

-Y tú que hueles cuando estas junto a ella, o en su defecto cuando preparas amortencia

Severus se puso colorado…

-Huelo a pasta de dientas, canela y vainilla...

-Tengo que ponerme a planificar una boda o me das unos meses

-Minerva ella aun no se dio cuenta, y yo bueno solo hace unos días que lo se….

-Felicidades

Hermione descansaba en la suave bruma de las fragancias que la hacían sentir viva, poco a poco se fue despertando, y respiro profundamente, las sintió, este hombre debe de perfumar de alguna forma las sabanas sino no olerían así.

Se levanto y se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa, bueno se fijo que la bata estaba a los pies de la cama, la tomo y fue al baño.

Se preparo un baño como a ella más le gustaba, encontró todo lo que necesitaba. Lleno la bañera y agrego sus sales preferidas…vainilla. Se metió en la bañera y se relajo, dejo su mano vendada fuera de la bañera. Las burbujas y las sales hacían que se sintiera relajada….

Al cabo de un rato se enjuago y se disponía a colocarse la ropa nuevamente y sintió nuevamente las fragancias, era la pijama de su profesor y también la bata… una idea cruzo por su mente... podría ser…

Fue al dormitorio y abrió el ropero y sumergió la cabeza y aspiro, todo olía igual, hierbas, pergamino y humo. Dios estaba en serios problemas, ella tomo la capa negra y gruesa y abrazándola hundió su cara en ella….

Severus la encontró parada, vestida solo con una bata, con su capa entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que ella sabía, su fragancia…

Puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven y dijo - vainilla, canela pasta dental…. -

Hermione dejo caer la capa y se giro, lo miro a los ojos y se dejo besar por el hombre frente a ella.

Eran como imanes, imposible resistirse, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y suspiro, se pego más a su cuerpo, y juntos exploraban cada rincón. Severus sentía como ella le respondía, y él se sentía en el paraíso.

Durante lo que restaba del día y el resto de la noche se amaron, lenta y apasionadamente. Cada sector de cada cuerpo fue descubierto y reclamado por el otro. Ellos serian uno por siempre.

Minerva se sorprendió al no recibir invitación de Severus a la hora de la comida, pero su conexión con el castillo le decía que el vice director estaba muy bien y que su magia fluctuaba cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, miro a Albus y dijo

-ahora veo como es que sabias todo lo que cada uno hacia, viejo metiche. Dios somos nosotros tres y sé que es lo que están haciendo los otros dos! Como bloqueo esto….

-sal, sella el castillo y ve a ver a Molly, avisa a otras mujeres y preparen una boda para dentro de tres días. Creo que sería lo correcto, ya que dado que están con la conexión al castillo dudo que no tengamos una sorpresa en unos cuantos meses.

-Albus!

-es la pura verdad Minerva. Ve

Minerva se fue a la madriguera, se quedo a dormir ahí, Molly estaba sorprendida pero feliz, Harry no podía creerlo, Hermione y Snape, hay dios mío pobres alumnos, Andrómeda fue llamada y también Narcisa, entre las 4 mujeres planearon la boda. Sencilla con muy buena decoración, con toda la gente que amaban y con mucha comida. Cada una puso lo suyo.

Severus contemplaba el cuerpo de diosa que descansaba a su lado, el color bronce de la piel perlado con pequeñas gotitas de sudor, el aroma de la vainilla y la canela lo rodeaban, una suave sabana los cubría, el ensortijado pelo cubría su pecho, y el respirar de Hermione lo relajaba. Toco la piedra y esta envió el estado del lugar, todos en paz, solo estaban ellos, Minerva se había ido. Se dio cuenta que seguro la mujer sabía lo que había pasado, no le sorprendió. Llamo a un elfo y le encargo el desayuno en la salita.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto y acomodo a Hermione en la cama. La cubrió con una manta. Desnudo se dirigió al baño, se sentía feliz, lleno, desbordante de algo que nunca creyó poder poseer, ella lo completaba en todos los sentidos.

Se ducho y se vistió muy casual, un pantalón y una camisa acompañado de un par de suaves pantuflas de tela. Acariciando la piedra de los muros, incremento las barreras mas allá de lo permitido, ellos podían estar tranquilos, nada ni nadie molestaría. Restringió la red flu, solo podían comunicarse.

Su amante, su mujer, su prometida (no dejaría de preguntarle), su aprendiz. Ella era el final de su camino, la búsqueda de la bruja ideal, su mitad. Le preparo un vial contra el dolor, uno de fortalecimiento y junto unos papeles. Su aprendizaje no sería dejado de lado.

Hermione despertó y se desperezo como un gato, se sentía totalmente completa, como si hubiera estado de viaje y llego a su hogar, esa sensación de plenitud y paz absoluta. Se amaban, no se separarían, ella no sabía cómo, pero sabía que estarían unidos de por vida. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al salir reparo en el arcón en un costado de la habitación, su ropa. Busco un cómodo y ligero solero de algodón, en colores pastel, y unas sandalias bajas y un saco de hilo. Sabía que la esperaba para el desayuno.

Ambos se vieron y se besaron, comieron y se relajaron, Severus le mostro los papeles de aprendizaje y el contrato, ella los firmo, una suave magia la recorrió y se sintió más ligada a él de lo que ya podía estarlo.

Ambos charlaron sobre el futuro, el pidió poder casarse con ella, y ella acepto…

Salieron al patio, el sol bañaba los jardines que rodeaban a la fría estructura, pero los ventanales reflejaban esa luz hacia ellos, un ciervo los rodeo y los felicito y pidió ser recibido junto a algunas personas, claro si es que estaban visibles. Ambos se sorprendieron. Severus bajo al nivel normal las protecciones, Minerva y los demás entraron por las puertas del castillo y los vieron en el jardín un aura los rodeaba y sabían que nunca se separarían.

Molly, Narcisa, Andrómeda y Minerva les anunciaron que en tres días habría boda, era lo mejor, ellos sonrieron y aceptaron.

Ellos dejaron todo en las expertas manos de las 4 mujeres. Y siguieron caminando por los jardines del colegio.

La boda no fue concurrida, solo algunas personas allegadas a la pareja, algunos amigos y familiares. Dieron sus votos frente a Kingsley y este sello la unión. Juntos disfrutaron de la comida y el baile.

Hermione se acoplo muy pronto a su aprendizaje, era diestra en seguir las indicaciones de su maestro que la guiaba con mano de hierro. Era su esposa pero debía dejar muy en claro que tenía que ser más hábil que los demás.

Severus no se dio cuenta hasta 3 semanas después que Hermione no aceptaba algunas comidas o que se levantaba con malestar. Ella ya lo sabía, pero debía esa tarde corroborarlo con Poppy.

Fue a la enfermería y le dijo su preocupación, ella mediante hechizos de diagnostico confirmo lo que ambas sospechaban. Un pequeño ser había echado raíces y se quedaría por un buen tiempo.

Poppy le recomendó que extremara precauciones con algunos ingredientes y que le contara a Severus. El seguro tomaba las precauciones que se necesitaban.

Hermione busco a su amado esposo y lo encontró charlando con Minerva en el exterior del castillo, ella se acerco y lo abrazo, y le susurro unas palabras al oído, el se giro y la miro y ella asintió con la cabeza ambos estaban sonriendo y se abrazaron, Minerva se dio cuenta y los felicito, y pregunto

-de cuánto.

- bueno de un mes- le dijo Hermione….

-Menos mal que realizamos la boda ¿no? Y se alejo tranquilamente.

Faltaba una semana para el comienzo de las clases, Hermione estaba tranquila, ella ayudaría con algunas tareas en los cursos inferiores y mientras estudiaría su maestría, a lo mejor las pociones deberían esperar un tiempo pero lo terminaría, igual no había plazos fijos en este aspecto.

Los alumnos aceptaron a la feliz pareja, a los pocos meses se dieron cuenta que la joven estaba embarazada y los alumnos de casas superiores la ayudaban cuando la veían. Casi al finalizar el ciclo escolar llego al mundo un pequeño de nombre Brian Alexander Snape Granger.

A Hermione solo le faltaban de su maestría la recolección de algunos materiales y la elaboración de 3 pociones complicadas. En 4 meses presentaría un examen frente a varios maestros pocionista. Estos evaluarían tanto el método de recolección como también la elaboración de pociones.

Pasaron los meses y Hermione estaba parada en un escenario frente al mundo mágico en el ministerio. Luego de 20 años Inglaterra presentaba a un nuevo maestro en pociones. Hermione había calificado y obtenido su maestría. Se sumaba a la corta lista de pocionista. Su familia y amigos aplaudían y se enorgullecían de esto.

El tiempo paso veloz, ambos vivían en el colegio, entre los dos enseñaban a futuras generaciones de magos, entre los dos criaban a sus 4 hijos y surtían a Inglaterra de pociones de elaboración complicada. Eran un equipo y sus hijos aprendían de ellos. Las futuras generaciones tuvieron muchos mejores magos, no solo inteligentes, también buenas personas.


End file.
